Savior
by Malakia
Summary: ShinxOC One-shot. Yuki is having boyfriend trouble and finds comfort in the Ojo linebacker.


Just a few things before I start:

1. Just so you all know I love Sena more but I feel Shin needs love too.

2. I'M SORRY TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS BUT THIS STORY JUST SORTA CAME OUT! I promise to work on my other stories as soon as possible! (FYI blame the song "According to You" by Orianthi; it gave me the inspiration)

3. I don't own Eyeshield 21 just my character.

* * *

'Stupid,' Yuki thought as she slowly walked to her house in the pouring rain. 'I'm so useless.' She roughly whipped away tears that were hidden by the rain. 'Jirou is right….' Silently she wrapped her arms around her to fight back the cold.

Yuki looked up toward the darkened sky, thinking about today's events. The day had started out normal; she got up and got ready to spend the day at an Ojo High School football game. They were both big football fans and since she and Jirou went to Ojo it made sense for them to go. It had been just fine; the White Knights won their match against the Sangaku Punks in the Kantou Tournament. It was a joke of a game but it was a victory none the less and a reason to celebrate.

They had met up with a couple of Jirou's friends, so they all went back to his house because his parents were out of town. At first they were just hanging out, and then one of Jirou's friends mentioned the alcohol that Jirou's parents had. Everyone but Yuki thought it would be a good idea to have a couple of drinks. At first everyone called her a 'wimp' as they got tipsy, then tipsy went to all out drunk. Yuki felt very uncomfortable and told Jirou she was going to leave. As she stood up, he roughly pulled her down saying she was just being stubborn. That's when his hand slipped under her skirt and lightly stroked her inner thigh.

Yuki flipped out and promptly smacked him across the face. Shocked by her actions, she immediately tried to apologize but the damage was already done. In a rage Jirou roughly shoved her off the couch onto the floor. Quickly she scampered up as everyone laughed; Jirou roughly grabbed her by the arm and started shaking her saying how useless she was, how stupid she was, how she would never amount to anything without him.

Even though he was drunk, his words still hurt. To make it worse no one stood up in her defense, instead they all agreed and encouraged him, which hurt even more. By then tears were rolling down her face and she started struggling against him. That only made him angrier and violently he started shoving her to the door.

A heavy rain had started when Jirou shoved her on the sidewalk, making her scrap her knees and hands. He tossed her shoes next to her and yelled, "Good luck living without me!" He then slammed the door on her.

Yuki at first couldn't believe what had happened. They had dated since middle school yet was this how he really thought of her? Trying to piece things together, she hadn't even realized that she had slowly stood up, slipped on her penny loafers, and slowly made her way home.

So now here she was walking home in the pouring rain crying, and coming to the realization that what Jirou had said was true. 'I am stupid and useless,' she thought, stopping. What had she done that was important? She wasn't even popular in school….

That realization of how useless she was hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked back down and tightly shut her eyes as more tears fell down. The recent events played in her mind vividly and she didn't even realize that she had started running.

She wanted to escape from what happened, from the truth and pain. The rain batted heavily on her uncovered skin and her breath puffed out in little clouds. Nothing existed in her world but just the need to run. She ignored the busy road to her right and the stores to the left. It was only after turning a corner did her world came crashing down as she knocked into someone and fell to the ground.

She didn't even look up when a gruff voice said, "Watch where you're going next time." She saw a pair of sneakers rush past her but she didn't have the strength to stand up. Instead, she brought her legs up to her chest and sat there as a new wave of tears flowed. She tried to hide it by covering her hands over her face but her loud sobs couldn't be silenced.

'Why!' she yelled in her mind. 'Why!?' She didn't even notice that the same pair of sneakers had come back, a few minutes later, to where she was until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Silently she looked up to see a man kneeling over her. A look of confusion was on a hard chiseled face with prominent eyebrows and dark eyes. Messy black hair could be seen from under the hood he wore. He didn't say anything which must have set her off cause the next thing she knew she had wrapped her arms around his neck and continued sobbing on his shoulder.

She could tell that he wasn't used to this because he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her awkwardly.

It felt like hours to Yuki when finally the stranger moved. "S-sorry…," she stuttered as he stood up, gently helping her stand as well. The man didn't say anything and Yuki didn't dare look up, so she was surprised when she felt something warm came in contact with her head and skin. She looked to see the man had wrapped his jacket around her and gruffly he said, "Come on."

Grabbing one of her arms tightly, he started walking down the sidewalk; Yuki was in such distress she didn't care where they went. Nothing was said between them as they walked until they came to a little tea shop. Silently the man opened the door and gently pushed her inside.

A wave of smells awakened Yuki's senses making her look around. The little shop was elongated and painted a light yellow giving the room a homely feel to it. Two small table sets were on one side of the room with bright flower arrangements as their center pieces. On the other side of was a wooden bar with an elderly man coming out from the entrance, covered by a drape, where the employees worked. The elderly man smiled and nodded to them in greeting. Yuki smiled in return and bowed slightly before she noticed the man next to her move to one of the tables.

Feeling slightly like a lost puppy, Yuki followed him and ended up sitting across from him. They sat in silence and Yuki didn't look up at her so called 'savior' feeling embarrassed about her previous actions. She slightly jumped when a young girl came up to their table and asked what they would like to drink. "Something hot and calming," the man said. There was a brief pause before he added, "for the both of us." Yuki was glad that the man ordered for her as the waitress left, she felt like she wouldn't have been able to speak at that moment.

Again an awkward silence passed between them. Finally, not being able to take it, Yuki swallowed her pride and slightly looked up. She had to hold back a gasp as she came face to face with the man who saved her. "Y-you're Seijuro Shin," she whispered amazed. "The Ojo White Knights linebacker…." Shin nodded with an emotionless expression. "S-sorry…." Yuki said ducking her hear embarrassingly. "I-I just didn't think, well… because… I thought you might be relaxing after the game…."

"One must always train his body to the fullest extent," Shin said. "One game isn't going to stop me from training."

"Of- Of course…," Yuki said. Luckily their waitress came back with a small teapot and two cups. Setting the cups down, she poured the tea then placed the pot down before bowing again and leaving. Shin waited for her to take her cup and when she didn't he said,

"Drink. The hot tea will help relax your muscles and the herbs will help calm your nerves- plus it is healthy for you…."

"Ah, yes…," Yuki said lamely. After pushing back the hood, she carefully took the her cup and took a small sip. As predicted the warmth did relax her a little bit but her nerves were still frazzled.

"Don't expect the calming herbs to work right away," Shin said, as if reading her thoughts. "It will take a minute."

Yuki smiled a little nervously and nodded. She pushed back her side swept brown bangs that had matted to her hair before taking another sip.

"Are… Are you not going to drink as well?" she asked noticing that Shin wasn't touching his drink.

"I have a strict diet. A cup of tea might disrupt my balance of vitamin C," he replied.

"O-oh…."A silence fell between them but it wasn't really awkward; it was more understanding for words were not really needed at that moment.

After finishing her cup, Yuki couldn't help but feel better. 'I guess Shin-san was right…,' she thought with a little smile coming to her lips. She looked up a little, surprised to see Shin looking intensely at her. Growing nervous again, Yuki said, "I-I know this must be weird for you… helping a stranger, I mean…."

"You're Saisaki, Yuki, same class as me," Shin said in a monotone voice as he poured her another cup. "You're not a stranger."

"Oh…," Yuki said surprised. "I didn't realize you paid such attention…."

"Most people don't think I do," Shin said. Another silence fell between them, this one more awkward than the last one.

"Um… so I saw you at the game today…," Yuki said at an attempt at conversation. "You did a really great job of defense." Shin grunted a response, making Yuki become quiet again. Out of nervous habit, she checked her watch and was surprised to see what time it was.

"O-oh!" Yuki said standing up. "I-I'm sorry. I really have to get home…. Thank you so much for your help…." She slipped off the jacket and was about to pull out some money when she realized she left her wallet at Jirou's house. "Ah…," she looked up to explain her situation and was surprised to see Shin was already paying the elderly man.

He remained stoic as he came back and grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk you home," he said. Yuki didn't really say anything as he took a hold of her wrist and led her outside.

The rain was still pouring so Shin used his jacket as a cover for the both of them by throwing it over their heads. Yuki came up to Shin's shoulders so he had to throw an arm around her own shoulder as he held it up. The scent of sweat assaulted her senses but she ignored it and silently the both of the walked out into the rain. Yuki silently walked slightly ahead to show where her house was; Shin matched her pace and stayed quiet.

It wasn't long until they both came onto the market route that led to Yuki's house when they ran into other member's of Ojo's football team coming out of a convenient store.

"Oi, Shin-kun," Sakuraba said surprised to see Shin with another person, let alone a girl. The duo stopped and Shin nodded to his teammates.

"Ah, Shin," Otawara said. "What happened to your training?" Shin cast a side glance at Yuki.

"…I got slightly distracted…," he said. Takami pushed up his glasses noticing how uncomfortable Shin seemed being found with a young woman and also noted the scraps on the young ladies knees and palms. 'Odd…,' he thought. Opening his umbrella, he approached the two and bowed to the young lady.

"Hello, my name is Ichiro, Takami. And you are…?"

"Oh! M-my name is Saisaki, Yuki," she said, bowing back.

"A second your at our school, I believe," Takami said, pushing up his glasses. He gave her a small smile, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Yuki said. Sakuraba and Otawara also came up and introduced themselves. While this was going on Takami looked over at Shin, noting- more than usual- how narrow his eyes were and how his jaw was clenched as Yuki talked to Sakuraba and Otawara. Feeling that Shin wasn't going to take it anymore, Takami said,

"Shin-kun, will you still be joining the team for dinner?" Shin looked over at Takami and nodded.

"After I take Yuki-san home," he added. Takami nodded and turned to leave. Taking the hint, Sakuraba said good-bye and, with Takami's help, pushed Otawara away, leaving Shin and Yuki alone.

As they walked away Otawara asked Takami, "Why'd we leave so suddenly?" Takami pushed up his glasses with a smirk on his face.

"I think Shin needed some alone time," he said mysteriously.

"Wait," Sakuraba said a little stunned. "You mean him and Saisaki-san…?"

"Saisaki-san has a boyfriend," Takami said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But something must have happened for her to get those scraps and her boyfriend's not around….I think for now, Shin is just doing his gentlemen duty."

"But do you think…?"

"Perhaps…," Takami said with his smirk growing. Otawara by now was confused.

"I don't understand," he said. Sakuraba patted him on the arm.

"Never mind for now," he said smiling.

Back with Shin and Yuki, the duo was walking down the quiet market street. "Well that was an interesting meeting," Yuki said shyly, looking up at Shin. Shin nodded in agreement but said nothing. Yuki smiled shyly before looking ahead.

As the walked the rain slowly started to a stop and by the time they came to Yuki's house it was completely gone. At the door Yuki stood in front of Shin and bowed deeply. "Thank you…," she said, "for taking me home." Shin nodded but again said nothing. Feeling a little nervous, she added, "Um… well… I guess I'll see you later…."

Yuki went up the steps of her house and started opening the door when she heard Shin say, "Will you be at next week's game?" She turned around to see Shin looking intently at her. A blush crossed her cheeks as she said,

"Of-Of course! I also go to the Ojo's White Knights game." Shin nodded, accepting the answer. Neither of them moved for a moment as they stared at each other. Yuki then smiled shyly and said, "Well… good-night…."

She turned back around and was about to go inside when Shin said something surprising, "If Jirou hurts you again, tell me." With a surprised look, Yuki looked back at him to see that same intense look.

Yuki's blush increased and her smile grew a little. "Thank you…Shin-san…." Shin nodded before jogging off toward the direction of the school. Yuki watched him for a moment before heading inside.

* * *

_A week later_

"Woo-hoo! Go White Knights!" Yuki yelled from her place in the stands. "Beat those Samurais!"

"Wow Yuki," her friend Kei laughed. "You're really into this." Yuki looked down at where her friend was sitting.

"But isn't it exciting?" Yuki looked back at the field, "Your team fighting to win the title of the best in Tokyo! Supporting them as they climb their way to the top!" Yuki's blue eyes shined as she spoke with such a fierce passion that people wouldn't have known she had been feeling depressed the week before. Hence why, she was here with her friend Kei, who really wasn't into football, and not Jirou.

Everyone at school knew that she and Jirou were having trouble; she had avoided him all week and she couldn't put out of her mind what he had said. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened- no matter how hard her friends pressed her. The only one she hinted at what had happened was Shin. Everyday she waited until his team left and he was the only one in the training room and visited him, sometimes working out herself. Even though he didn't say much, it was easy to talk to him while he trained. Yuki was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the crowd yelled when the White Knights scored a touchdown and eagerly she joined them.

After the crowd's voice died down Kei said, "It seems the Knight's defense is way better this season." Yuki nodded.

"They must have trained hare the summer," she said.

"Is that an opinion or a fact?" Kei said slyly.

"Wh-what is that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked as she snapped her head to her friend wide-eyed. A wicked look came across Kei's face.

"Nothing… just sorta noticed you've been staying after school all week. Something you want to tell me?"

"N-n-no!" Yuki said as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Ah…! Your mouth says 'no' but your face says 'yes'," Kei said.

"You're imagining things," Yuki said, waving her friend off and turning back to the game. It was the Sangaku Samurais offense, so she easily discerned Shin's position on the field. Her blush darkened as she watched him.

After the week they had spent together, Yuki had discovered a confusing emotion toward Shin- she was falling for him. He wasn't like any other man she had hung out with; he certainly was the opposite of Jirou. Where Jirou was chatty and outgoing, Shin silent and reclusive. Shin was physically strong and was determined in whatever he put his mind to. Besides being silent and withdrawn, another of his short comings was his lack of understanding when it came to technology, yet Yuki found it a bit charming and slightly humorous. And one of the biggest differences that she noticed over the past week was that, for his lack of showing emotions, Shin wanted her around. It was just a feeling she got, not necessarily said to her; Jirou had only seemed to put up with her while Shin actually seemed interested in her. Why she hadn't noticed before, she would never understand, but now that she did it seemed ridicules that she had listened to Jirou's words when she had Shin for support. Shin made her feel beautiful and appreciated, unlike Jirou.

Suddenly she was pulled form her own little world again when Shin moved with lightening fast reflexes and tackled the player with the ball. 'Wow…,' she thought as she watched the player lay agonizingly on the ground. She watched the as the player was put on the stretcher and taken away. Her eyes traveled over to Shin who was readjusting his glove. Her heart jumped slightly when he looked in the crowd and she could have sworn he was looking at her. 'Don't be ridicules Yuki,' she thought as the game started again, 'He couldn't have seen me up here.'

A little while later, the game ended with a 0-34 lead with the White Knights winning. "Interesting game, ne?" Yuki asked eagerly.

"Eh… yeah I guess," Kei said as they followed the crowd to leave the stadium. "Still don't get why you like the sport so much except for the hot guys." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I'll change you yet," she said jokingly. As they descended the stairs Yuki said, "Hey, I'll see you later, I got to use the restroom."

"Okay. See you at school?"

"As always." The two friends then departed their separate ways and Yuki stumbled her way to the restrooms. Unfortunately a long line had formed and she was about to hold it and go home when she remembered the restrooms where the team locker rooms were. As quickly as she could, she made her way over there and was happy to see it wasn't as busy. After relieving herself she quietly exited to hear the sound of cheers. 'The other game must have started,' she realized.'

She was about to leave when she froze to see Jirou standing at the end of the hall. "J-Jirou!" she said surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"You never called to ask," he said as he walked up to her. "You've actually been ignoring me all week."

"I…." Yuki took a step back as the memories of what he did flooded her mind. "I've just… been trying to figure things out…." Jirou's eyes narrowed, making him look menacing.

"With someone on the football team?"

'Was it really that obvious?' she thought. To protect herself, she remained quiet making Jirou sigh heavily.

"Listen Yuki, I know what I did last weekend was wrong but I was drunk; I didn't mean a word of it and I promise not to do it again…." Yuki looked him in the eye and even though he was saying something a loving boyfriend would say, his eyes didn't tell the same story.

Yuki opened her mouth to have nothing come out. She cleared her throat then said, "Kei once said when someone gets drunk that it shows their true colors…." A flash of anger came across Jirou's brown eyes before disappearing.

"Well, Kei doesn't know me… and she doesn't know about us…." He took a step toward her, making her take another step back.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go," she said hurriedly. Quickly she tired to pass him when he roughly grabbed her arm and said in a raised voice,

"What's the matter with you!? One stupid mistake and you act all crazy! I said I wouldn't do it again!"

"I don't believe you!" she yelled back, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Why? Cause your football 'friend' said so?"

"No! Because Shin actually cares!" After she said that she looked fearfully at Jirou. She hadn't meant to say Shin's name, it just came out.

"Shin? Seijuro Shin?" Jirou laughed. "Wow, you couldn't have done any worse! You think he actually cares?"

"He does care!" Yuki yelled as she used all her strength to break away from him.

"Please! He's so quiet and unemotional! I bet you got the wrong idea! He's just a stupid football player!"

"Shut up! You don't even know him, so shut up!"

"Oh, and like you do!"

"I know him better than you!" The anger in his eyes returned with full force.

"Why you…." Jirou raised his hand to hit her and Yuki brought up her arms to protect herself and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. The attack never came though as in the next second she heard an agonizing groan.

Immediately her eyes snapped open to see Jirou on the ground and Shin standing up with his emotionless expression. He looked for a second as Jirou curled into the fetal position, cradling his stomach, before turning back around to see Yuki's shocked expression. "Shin…," she whispered.

Ignoring her for a moment, Shin walked past her and grabbed his bag before walking back to her. Quietly he grabbed her hand and led her away, leaving Jirou on the ground.

Silently the duo walked out of the stadium, passing a few spectators until they entered the park that led to the train station. A little way in, Shin stopped them near a bench and looked at Yuki. Her cheeks heated up as his intense look fell on her, making her duck her head to hide it.

Neither of them spoke but Yuki didn't think it was a bad silence since Shin was still holding her hand. Feeling the heat go down slightly, Yuki looked up to see Shin staring at her. "Um…. Thank you," she said. "For what you did."

"He was going to hit you," Shin simply said. Yuki nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Well, if it means anything, I think what you did to him signifies that we've broken up…. And I'm really sure he won't say anything about what happened to protect his pride," she said trying to lighten the mood. Shin didn't laugh, instead he nodded and slowly let go of her hand. He turned away and started to leave when Yuki felt this sudden urge to be with him. He offered her comfort that no one else could, and all she wanted was for him to be with her.

"H-hey Shin-san...!" Yuki yelled, making him stop. "A-are you going for a run? Cause if you are, can… can we stop by my house and pick up my exercise clothes? I… I hear a good run can do someone a deal of good…." Shin turned around for a quarter profile and Yuki was sure she saw a small smile but it could have been the trick of the light.

Shin nodded before coming back to where she stood. As he towered over, Yuki wasn't sure what he was going to do but what he did certainly surprised her. Lowering his head to her level, he covered her lips with his. It wasn't passionate and it only lasted a few seconds but it took Yuki's breath away none the less. When he pulled away, she stared wide-eyed into his eyes that held a muted happiness to them.

"I'll be waiting on the school's football field," he said. "I'll see you then." He then silently walked off.

After the initial shock wore off, Yuki could have squealed in delight. 'He kissed me!' her mind yelled happily. 'Oh my God! Wait until I tell Kei!' Yet as she watched him walk away a new thought came to her. 'You know… maybe I'll tell her after the football season is over….'

* * *

R AND R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I would like to know if I got the character's personalities right......


End file.
